Many types of locks are available, such as deadbolts, knob locks, lever handle locks, mortise locks and slide locks. These locks can be used to secure doors and gates to prevent entry into a secured area. Although a single lock may suffice to secure some entries, there are circumstances when multiple locks are needed. However, multiple locking points create complexity.
If a user wants to have multiple points of locking on a door, multiple manual operations must be performed. For example, consider a customer with a deadbolt, lever, and a slide bolt on the front door. The customer must unlock the deadbolt, lever, and slide the bolt manually one at a time. The problem becomes even more complex in a double door scenario and as the number of locking points increase. Therefore, there exists a need for a new locking system that reduces this complexity.